thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Creed Diskenth
Creed Diskenth is the leader of the Apostles of the Star and a former member of Chronos. Appearance In the beginning of the series, Creed has his hair slicked back, and wears a white jacket, as well as pants, and on occasion his "glamorous" leopard spotted shirt. His eyes are a lavender hue, while his hair is a remote silver white. Later, Creed has longer, white hair, parted down the middle and his bangs framing his face. He also wears a choker, as well as a fur-lined, black trench that billows in length behind him when he walks, with an intricate interlace at the front with no undershirt. His skin is pale and almost dead looking. Personality The first and foremost thing to keep in mind about Creed is that he is completely mad! He is a bloodthirsty murderer who kills as naturally as he breathes and enjoys battles to no end. He will slay even his own followers without hesitation, because they disobeyed him or simply ceased to please him. The sufferings he endured as a child caused him to hate the entire world but he doesn't seek revenge or anything like this, he simply hates and kills. Creed is also deeply narcissistic and megalomaniac. He cares about nothing but himself, and he considers himself superior to everyone in every way. As such, he wants to become immortal in order to remain perfect forever. Creed considers that he is the only one right in the world, he is convinced that those who disagree with him simply don't understand the truth, and he never hesitates to eliminate any contradiction. When things doesn't go the way he wants, he fabricates absurd explanations that follows his way, instead of questioning himself. This delusion is so strong that he doesn't understand why people such as Train hold a grudge against him. Nothing infuriates him more than a persistent opposition. However, deep down in his heart, he knows when he cannot bend a will to his own, and this only infuriates him more. Creed is obsessed with talent. He regards regular people as mere trash, and he despises even more people who have done nothing to deserve a political influence that they take for granted. Creed wants a world where only gifted people who obey him can live, and plans to select them one by one, killing anyone whom he would deem unworthy. To put it simply, he wants the entire world to revolve around him and to fit his demented ideals of perfection. He doesn't only care about fighting skills though, and he considers any talent to its rightful worth. But he only regards his followers as pawns, and if he values their strength and listen to their advices, he rarely considers their objections. Train Heartnet is the only one whom Creed truly respects. His dearest wish is to have Train rule the world by his side. Back when they were partners, he was not only fascinated by Train's astonishing power but also by his hatred of the entire world, that mirrored Creed's own. Creed felt that Train was exactly like him, and that he would be the only one who could understand him. But unfortunately for him, this wasn't Train's true personality, but rather a shell that he built during all those years of loneliness. A shell that Saya Minatsuki would break, much to Creed's dismay. Creed is persuaded that the ruthless killer is Train's true persona and he would stop at nothing to restore it, even if there is no hope right from the start. Despite all this, Creed is a very charismatic and refined person. He enjoys luxury and he lives in opulent manors and castles. When he interacts with people he deems worthy, even if they are enemies, he acts with smiling and courteous manners. Creed is also clever and knowledgeable; He knows what he needs, he knows how to use it and he rarely underestimates his opponents, only making his move only when he has all cards in hand, or where he has at least one backup plan. Yet, when confronted to an opponent he admires, he may reveal his weaknesses to make things more interesting. Background Creed was born as the undesired son of a single, alcoholic mother who intensely abused him. She constantly insulted him, hit him and blamed him for everything wrong in her life. He later ended up living in the streets, picking "food" in bins and being beaten down without reason by policemen. All these ill treatments drove Creed to insanity and gave him a fierce hatred towards the entire world. (The anime implies that he murdered his mother, though this seems less likely in the manga.) Some time later, Creed was taken in the ranks of Chronos: a secret organization that controls one third of the world's economy and politic from the shadows. There, he was trained to become one of Chronos' countless erasers. (assassins) Over the years, Creed developed a swordplay beyond human's level, and became one of Chronos' top-class erasers. Therefore, the Elders of Chronos considered making him join the Chrono Numbers: Chronos' elite brigade, a group of thirteen supreme erasers, each one of them being unmatchably talented in the use of a specific sort of weapon. However, Creed's bloodlust, insanity and desire for power were (rightfully) deemed too dangerous. The Elders partnered Creed with Train Heartnet, the world's best gunfighter and the other candidate for becoming Chrono Number. In these times Train (who had been raised by his parents' murderer) hated the entire world and trusted none but himself, looking only for power. This state of mind coupled with Train's supreme fighting skills made a very strong expression on Creed, who came to regard him as his equal, both in term of strength and hatred, despite Train not caring the slightest about him. They teamed up for about a month, before Train was appointed as the Chrono Number XIII. During three years, Train became known worldwide as the "Black Cat," and grew to become the world's strongest and most feared warrior, superior to the Chrono Number I, Sephiria Arks herself. All this fueled Creed's fascination for his former partner. Meanwhile, the demented swordsman kept working as Chronos' best (regular) eraser. However, Creed utterly despised Chronos' leaders. At some point, he killed the Chrono Number X Ash, whom he disliked. From then on, he defected from Chronos and went into hiding. Two years before the start of the story, Creed came in the town where Train lived. There, he found out that Train had befriended a sweeper (bounty hunter) named Saya Minatsuki. The lively young woman was teaching him how to enjoy life, something Train has forgotten since his parent's murder. Creed was extremely displeased by this. He called Saya a "witch" who "made Train weak." Thus, Creed resolved to "lift the spell" by killing Saya and he attacked her one night. Saya fought on par with Creed, but she got distracted by three children whom Creed tried to kill. Saya saved the children at the cost of her life, and managed to break the blade of Creed's katana. Train ultimately arrived and beat Creed down, but it was too late and Creed fled, telling him that one day he would realize that he killed Saya to save him. After Saya's death, Train defected from Chronos to live "free as a stray cat" and he became sweeper. As for Creed, he got in touch with two Tao Masters from the faraway continent of Yamto. These Taoists named Shiki and Maro wanted to overthrow Chronos (which almost wiped out their clan 25 years prior) and chose Creed as their leader, granting him a power of Tao. Creed and his newfound allies spent the next two years recruiting Tao wielding followers from all over the world, building a secret organization of their own, which they called the Apostles of the Star. Trivia *Creed bares alot of resemblance to the villain of the Compilation Of Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth, they both have white/silver hair, and long bangs that frame their faces, they have both killed the protagonist's of their respective series' first love interest by impaling the victim in the back, both have very long swords, both wear black with no undershirt and both have achieved "godhood" at one point. *Creed's appearance is also resemblance to Zastin, one of the character in To Love Ru. *Creed has a necklace he got to match Train's bell. Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Gothic Category:Men Category:Humans Category:The League Of Villains Category:Adults Category:Immortality Category:Sadists Category:God Wannabe